


What Lies Ahead

by skypilot_dlm



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: stargateland, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of two related drabbles written for a stargateland challenge.

I

Prompt: Night

It was at night and in the solitude of his own quarters when John felt it the most. On those nights when sleep was only a notion he’d lie awake, wondering if he was missed, too.

Atlantis had given him everything, but had also taken the one person in both galaxies that made him human. Cameron Mitchell. His friend of fifteen years, and partner for the last four, the man who wanted to make a life with him when the Air Force no longer had use for them.

John sighed, lying awake in the middle of the night in his narrow bunk couldn't compare to waking up in the middle of the night with Cam's warm, sleeping body wrapped around him. Here he felt empty and cold. He shifted onto his back, and stared into the darkness. He listened to the sounds of the water below, and replayed their last conversation. They talked a lot his last time on Earth, even made some plans.

With another sigh John gave up on sleep for the night and got out of bed. He grabbed his laptop, and before he could talk himself out of it, he sent Cam an e-mail. He’d written just two words:

I’m ready.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
II

Prompt: Opposite

"It's a lot bigger than I remember," Cam said, walking through the house he and John recently bought.

"That's 'cause you're used to your cramped little apartment. Besides, it's too late now, we already signed the papers," John said, following Cam around their empty house.

"Bigger just means there are more rooms for us to... you know... _christen_ ," John said and grinned.

Cam turned to see that mischievous sparkle in John's eyes. He laughed, unable to stop his own grin from spreading over his face.

"I like how you think, Sheppard," Cam said, leaning into John and stealing a kiss.

It had been a year since Cam got the e-mail from John that would set their lives on a new path, together.

"So, this was a good idea, right?" Cam asked when they parted, the levity of the moment quickly evaporating.

"Hey, I thought I was the worrier here?" John said, trying to keep the moment light. Cam smiled, but John still saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

Pulling Cam into him again, John said, "This is the best idea we've had in fifteen years. You know, it's kind of the opposite of Atlantis— my quarters are bigger, the food's better," John started. "But my commute's longer now." He jokingly scowled at Cam, who smiled.

"You're here," John continued, kidding aside. "That more than makes up for everything else."

Cam released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and smiled. "Now what say we get started on christening these rooms," Cam said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" John said, borrowing a line from Cam.

 

-End-


End file.
